Megumi Ambrosius Keiji
Megumi Ambrosius Keiji is the descendant of the first magician, Merlin Ambrosius, as well as the younger half-sister of Hakai Keiji. She is a middle-school student at Kuoh Academy. Megumi is a major character in the fanfiction story, Heir of Destruction. Appearance Megumi is a cute young girl who is in her mid-teens. She has hair skin and like her older brother, inherited her mother's black hair and blue eyes. Her hair reaches her waist, but she normally keeps it tied up slightly with different colored ribbons. Megumi's attire changes a lot depending on her mood and the season. After the Summit, she now wears a pair of golden hoop earrings given to her by Cain. When she transform into her more powerful state, Megumi appears as an older version of herself. She appears as a slim, attractive, tall woman, with a single beauty mark underneath her right eye, and her hair gets shorter, at shoulder length. Her eyes also turn into a golden brown color and she has lipstick on too. Megumi's outfit also changes, consisting of a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat, with heart shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots. Personality Background Powers & Abilities Master Magician: As a descendant of Merlin Ambrosius, the founder of the Magic System, Megumi herself is a powerful magician despite her young age. Hakai claims that Megumi's skills in magic have made her highly wanted by various magic associations. Under Cain's teaching, Megumi is skilled in various forms of magic, most notably Elemental Magic, Enchantments, Illusion Casting, and Druidic Magic, but she primarily uses Space Magic and Time Magic, showing an incredible affinity with them. Through those two, she can also use Gravity Magic. She is also knows various teleportation and barrier spells, as well as can use telekinesis. *'Motion Magic': Also called Infinity Cycle this unique magic allows Megumi to control motion, thus able to stop, speed, slow, or reverse the motion of anything she focuses on. This includes vectors, kinetic energy, molecular speed and even time. For the latter, she can stop the time of all of her spells until she herself chooses to dispel it. No matter how powerful the spell, Merlin only needs to cast it once for her power to take effect. It is extremely versatile and can be used in numerous ways to make her spells everlasting, including freezing others in ice eternally, causing flames to burn endlessly, or even stopping her own time. However, Megumi can only use this magic when in her transformed state as it is very complicated to use and requires much magical energy to maintain. Beast Taming: Megumi is a skilled beast tamer, having tamed numerous mythical creatures such as a Balaur, Erymanthian Boar, Harpy, Naga, Griffon, Kraken, Garuda, Sasquatch, Arachne, Salamander, and a Kamaitachi. Hakai reveals that many of these creatures were given to Megumi by him and Cain as gifts. Cain later revealed that Megumi's incredible beast taming skills were inherited from her mother's side, due to being the descendant of the Woman of the Apocalypse, to control Trihexa's soul. As such Megumi is the only person who can calm Hakai down when he is being taken over by the Apocalyptic Beast's influence. Transformation: *'Immense Magical Power': Immense Intelligence: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Flight: By using her magic, Megumi is capable of flight. Familiars Stein: Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Forza Esterna Members